Naruto's Lovable Pet
by anti-kk
Summary: Naruto, Obito and a c-blocking menace. AU, OOC characters


Summary: Naruto, Obito and a cockblocking menace.

Characters: Naruto, Obito, Kyuubi/Kurama

Pairing: Obito x Naruto

Warnings: yaoi, ooc characters, language, lots of kissing and horniness, you won't like me at the end of this story ;))

* * *

 **Naruto's lovable pet**

* * *

Dark clouds gathered in the far distance, warning of the approaching storm. By their heavy look it would be no wonder if rain fell any second now. Lightning struck in the far distance, illuminating the sky and reflecting its power within curious blue eyes. A young blond haired man breathed a small sigh, his breath visibly ghosting in the coldness of autumn air.

' _Best get inside.'_

Jumping to his feet, Naruto dusted his butt of any persistent leafs. After he had gathered the fallen leafs into one large pile within his backyard, he just couldn't stop himself from falling in it. Besides, he loved his backyard. It was such an amazing place, filled with life and budding plants just waiting to sprout out come spring. No matter the seasonal change it never failed to create that special nature glow that attracted Naruto so much. But of course, that couldn't compare to those special moments he spent with his sexy boyfriend. Naruto's cheeks blushed pink.

He placed the rake against a tree and prepared to head home. Suddenly, something bumped against his leg. Poor Naruto shrieked in fright. "What the…!?" Whatever that was, it must have ran under a rosebush, taking into account the violent shaking of the plant.

Squatting in front of the sharp plant, Naruto peeked underneath. A big smile stretched across his lips, "Hello there."

Two frightened wide eyes stared back at him.

Carefully, Naruto reached out his hand. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." It took a bit of waiting and patient coaxing till the little thing finally stepped forward. Naruto giggled as a damp nose touched his fingers. His laughter however stopped when thunder struck and the creature curled back. It started raining.

' _Shit.'_ Not too keen to leave the animal alone in such a brutal weather, Naruto made a grab for it. Of course, this good-natured effort was unkindly rewarded with thorn scratches and claw marks. "I'm trying to save you here, you know!" After some more struggle and painful biting, Naruto managed to fish the rascal out of the bush. "You're really small. And a boy. Are you alone here?"

Lightning and thunder struck above them once more. The creature freaked and hurriedly clawed its way under Naruto's shirt. "Ow! Oi!" Pulling at his collar, Naruto blinked at wide crystal eyes peering up at him.

Someone's heart melted at that moment.

* * *

Turning the engine off, a thirty year old man looked outside his car window with an unhappy frown. Obito despised rain, always made him feel miserable. _'Should consider installing electric garage doors.'_ Collecting his keys and working case, he rushed home.

The main door shut loudly behind him. Throwing all the stuff onto a nearby desk table, the dark haired man got rid of the drenched coat and ruffled his wet hair.

Lights were on, which meant Naruto was home. And cooking something tasty.

Obito dutifully followed the sweet scent, loosening his tie on the way. He soon found himself in the kitchen. The welcoming and beautiful presence it held brightened his day instantly.

Stopping behind the singing man stirring the pot, Obito slid his hands under Naruto's loose t-shirt and kissed the back of that tan neck as a sign of a silent greeting.

Naruto's skin jumped in shock. Those hands were freezing. "Don't do that!" He turned around to face the smugly grinning Uchiha.

"But I feel cold." Obito's chilly hands wound further around the blond's back. "Can't you warm me up, like a good little wife?"

"Keep calling me like that and you'll find yourself alone on the couch." Naruto growled none threateningly before leaning in and giving his boyfriend a quick peck. "Welcome home."

Smiling at this familiar warm feeling, Obito closed the little space between their lips once more. If anyone knew how much he starved for this…. Nibbling Naruto's pouty lips with his teeth, he groaned for him to open his mouth. But before his tongue could properly reacquaint itself with Naruto's, Obito saw something odd from the corner of his eye.

And that something was rudely staring.

"What is _that_?"

"Wh-wha… what?" Naruto needed a bit more time to return back from the clouds. As he did, he followed Obito's gaze and grinned at the forgotten ' _that_ '. "Oh yeah! Look who I found this morning." Naruto took the nameless one into his arms.

The taller man cocked his eyebrows, his dark eyes observing two rare ruby-like ones blinking back at him. The named _thing_ Obito stared at was something that resembled a fox. Its fur was more red than orange, ears stretched long on both sides of the head, and the tail was fluffy and long and even splitting slightly at the tip, making it look weird and unnatural _'Most likely from the dirt and grime. Yeesh…'_

"I found him cowering in our backyard. He looked lost. Ain't he cute?" Naruto chuckled gleefully and rubbed the fox kit's belly. The kit's tail swung playful.

Obito was indifferent, "Sure, why not." but his frown never left. He wasn't too keen on things stealing away Naruto's attention from him.

"Come, you must be hungry." Naruto sat the fox on the kitchen counter and roamed the refrigerator for food.

"No, thanks. I'll just have some tea. Your father had taken the liberty to join me for lunch. I would've enjoyed it too, if I hadn't have to listen to what he'll do to me if I don't take care of y-…" halting his monolog, Obito realized that Naruto wasn't even paying attention to him. "Naruto? Oi! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Obito. I was talking to the little guy over here."

"Well ain't that _sweet_ ," Restraining his eye from twitching, Obito tried to convince himself that he was not pouting like a jealous brat. He hated animals, especially cute annoying ones capable of seducing Naruto with their adorableness. What about him, damn it!?

"That reminds me… Are you hungry, Obito?"

"…" Obito glared. Was that initial question about being hungry meant for the rodent? " _No_." his answer came out as a bitter hiss.

"Well you don't have to be so angry about it." Naruto poured the fuming man his tea.

Sending the fox a mental dagger, Obito tried to distract himself before he committed a crime against PETA. And the chosen distraction point was Naruto's legs. The blond's summery shorts weren't leaving much to the imagination. Obito was already visualizing those long legs naked and where he wished them to be. Suppressing a groan, he chugged the hot tea down, cursing himself for burning his tongue in the process. _'Fucking hell!'_

"Here. Try some, you'll like it." Naruto was encouragingly pushing warmed up milk under the kit's nose.

"Naruto." Clearing his throat, Obito walked over to his partner. "Did you try searching for its parents?" Resting his hands on the shorter man's shoulders, he assured himself he was _not_ glaring at the fox licking milk from Naruto's offered fingers.

' _Stupid mammal.'_ thought Obito in bitter jealousy.

"Yes. I don't think he's got any. And I couldn't just leave him alone in the open with that storm outside. What if he drowned? What if lighting struck him down? AND-…"

"OK! Calm down! It… I…" Obito rubbed the bridge of his nose, "…I guess it can stay here for the night." God, it practically hurt to say that, but he just couldn't deny the need to satisfy his boyfriend. Although there were far better ways to do that.

"Really?!" Naruto's eyes were glowing.

"N-y-yes. But _only_ tonight." Obito quickly averted his eyes from searching blue. "I mean… it'll be for the best… better for the animal if we take it to shelter." _'The faster that thing is out of my house, the happier I will become. That bastard Kiba isn't working today anyway.'_

Naruto smiled at his lover's twinkling gaze. He could easily tell what the man was thinking. "Oh? Better for who? Kit or you?"

"Exactly! …" _'Wait.'_ "I did not say that out loud."

Naruto was amused. He sat the fox back on the counter. "Obito. Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"…" Realizing he's stalling, Obito quickly shouted a "NO!"

Unable to hold it, Naruto burst out laughing. "Oh man, Obito. You're so cute. Did you honestly think that I could ever ignore you?"

Blinking black eyes soon narrowed as Obito realized that the blond was actually toying with him from the beginning. "Are you saying you were teasing me?"

"Score for me~" with that said Naruto scurried away.

"Oh no you don't!" catching him by the wrist, Obito spun them around and pushed Naruto against the counter, startling the little fox from its meal.

"Ow… I'm kidding, kidding," laughing all the while, Naruto only managed this much as Obito grabbed his waist and kissed him, wasting no time to plunge his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth.

"Mmm…" Naruto cupped Obito's neck and buried his fingers in wet locks.

Exploring every familiar nook and cranny of that sweet mouth, Obito hoisted Naruto to sit on the counter. He groaned pleased when Naruto pulled him closer with his legs, pressing their bodies where it mattered.

Each intimate touch melted the stress from their muscles and gathered blood at one point. Naruto tilted his head and curled his tongue around Obito's, sucking in both Obito and his moans. He liked this… no, loved this. For these past few years the man became his own selfish addiction. No matter how many times they touched, kissed or fucked, Naruto wanted more of him. While Jiraiya blamed it on hormones, Kakashi on his ridiculous stamina and Gai on youth… Naruto didn't care for any of those perverts' insights. All he knew was that it was Obito's fault. The man was just so…

"So sexy," whisper-kissed Obito, biting and nibbling the line of Naruto's jaw.

Sliding his hands down the man's strong body, Naruto reached between them to undo Obito's belt. Obito had already gone ahead and untied the strings on Naruto's shorts. His fingers shamelessly squeezing shy tan cheeks hidden under the loose fabric.

Unfortunately, that's as far as either of them was allowed to go as a tiny but demanding yap interrupted them both.

Naruto looked at the cause and smiled. Obito on the other hand growled and glared.

"Heh, look at that. Little guy's longing for attention." Naruto wasn't able to keep his hands to himself and scooped the kit back in his arms, loving the felling of a small fuzzy body nuzzling his chest.

"That thing is going get more than just attention when I get my hands on it." The Uchiha didn't try and hide his annoyance.

"Look, he's ticklish!" Naruto laughed as he rubbed the red belly of the pleased fox which Obito was short on naming 'Satan'.

"Maybe it will be better off if we take the fox to Kakashi's… like _now_. I bet he'd be glad to have another animal in the house. He's already got a number of mutts." _'Mutts that can eat that stupid fox.'_ "And his house isn't that far away." _'Only an hour drive from ours.'_

"Huh?" Naruto blinked. "Sorry Obito, I wasn't listening."

' _GOD!'_ The elder man was ready to tear his hair out. "Never you mind! It's not like I'm saying anything _important_."

"Oh… okay then." Naruto happily turned back to the kit with a shrug.

' _The fuck! Are you sure you don't want to be at least a little curious, Naruto? Just for caring!?'_ mentally yelled Obito.

"Man, you're so easy!" flashing Obito a winning grin, Naruto leaped off the counter and practically skipped out of the kitchen. "That was some look on your face, Obito. I wish I had a camera, you jealous fool!"

"… Ohoo, Naruto. You soo are going to regret doing that."

* * *

Naruto owed him big time! Not only did he deny him sex yesterday night, but he demanded the stinking fox slept in their room… on _their_ bed… on _his_ boyfriend's chest! _'The nerve! Who cares if he's clean now, Naruto! He's not supposed to sleep next to you! I am!'_

Well fine, today is Saturday, they're taking the stupid animal to the shelter or whatever else they call animal prison these days and he shall have his fucking fill! Not only will he fuck the brains out of Naruto but he will do it till the freakin' sun falls down. Yes, Obito could proudly say that he was over the moon with anticipation this morning!

Fixing himself a nice strong cup of coffee to set the day, the dark haired man went to the living room and plopped on the couch next to his awake boyfriend.

"Hi," smiled Naruto.

"Morning." Obito kissed him and sent an annoyed look at the 'pest' resting on Naruto's lap.

"Slept well?"

"Not as well as I could've…" Obito mumbled into his drink. _'Slept well, he asks. Hn.'_ How could he sleep at all when he had a parasite in his bed.

"Why? What happened?"

Noticing the genuine worry in Naruto's voice, Obito dropped an arm around his shoulders and drew him close. "Don't worry about it. I'm more than certain that after today I'll sleep like a king." He said with a confident grin and turned to watch what's on TV.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in that peculiar thinking way only he knew how to do. _'What are you up to, Obito?'_ "Ok, if you say so." Finding no need to pray for an answer, Naruto chose to drop the question and instead spend what little time he had left with the kit. The fox was so cuddly and adorable, Naruto couldn't believe he was going to have to say goodbye to him soon.

Burying his fingers in the fox's fur, Naruto smiled at the small yawn the little fella gave out. _'Damn his cuteness. How do you expect me to let you go if you keep doing stuff like that?'_ Unable to help himself, Naruto planted a big kiss on the kit's head. The fox looked up and licked Naruto's lips.

Obito nearly spilt his coffee.

Joyful, the blond drew startled fox into a tight hug, sticking his nose in freshly shampooed fur which he spent so much time cleaning last night. "Do we have to take him to the shelter, Obito?"

' _For the love of…'_ " _Yes_!" Obito grabbed the TV remote and switched the channels angrily. "It's a wild animal, Naruto. It belongs in the wild. And since you so pointedly refuse to take it back where you found it, we'll give it to people who can do it for us." Stopping on the news channel, Obito threw the remote on the table, set his feet up and crossed his arms. He was not pouting, he was just… whatever.

Naruto wasn't sure if he should laugh or punch the man in the face. _'This jealously of his can't be healthy.'_ "Obito."

"What?"

"You're an idiot."

"What?!" just as quickly as he snapped, Obito fell silent. Naruto kissed him, long and incredibly sweet.

Pulling away only because of a small half whine half growl emitted from the fox sandwiched between them, Naruto was satisfied to note that Obito had calmed down. That dazed look he had swelled Naruto's pride. To have such control over this fine man was a damned good feeling. _'Let's hope it's enough to keep him content for now.'_

Pressing comfortably next to the Uchiha, Naruto manhandled the kit so the little guy too was lying contentedly on his chest. _'I could really get used to this.'_

Sighing deeply, Obito decided to give it a rest and stop complaining. It wasn't too long now till they take the fox away and make someone very very happy – him. The thought alone caused Obito to glance at the menace lying on his boyfriend's chest with a smug smirk. The fox looked way too comfortable; its paws tucked and its wet muzzle nuzzling Naruto's collarbone. _'Yeah… Suck it in while it lasts, you dumb animal.'_

The news suddenly switched to the weather cast. A glaring red warning was issued across the screen.

This time Obito did spill his coffee.

"Snowstorm?" Naruto stared at television wild-eyed. "At this time?"

' _This can't be happening.'_ "Are you kidding me!?" Jumping over the couch, shocking both Naruto and the already confused fox, Obito ran towards the window.

It was snowing. Correction, it was freakin' blizzarding! At the beginning of November!?

* * *

Obito couldn't believe it. This was not happening to him. Couldn't happen to him! They've been snowed in. And the damn blizzard wasn't giving any signs of stopping. What's more, the weather cast predicted that this might stretch way till Wednesday.

Five days at home. Five fucking days!

Normally Obito would have no problem with this, considering he planned for him and Naruto to stay home (aka in bed) the entire weekend. But this time… this time they just _happen_ to be snowed in _with_ a stupid animal in the house! And this animal had already managed to ruin an entire evening of hot would've-been pleasure just by its presence. Where was the guarantee that it won't do the same during the rest of its stay?

There must be some real asshole up there hating Obito's guts.

Obito couldn't be more miserable.

Naruto couldn't be happier.

"Aren't you lucky, little one!" heaving the fox over his head, Naruto playfully rubbed their noses, "Glad I found ya when I did. Otherwise who knows what might have happened to you out there."

Obito's dark eyes looked eerily over his shoulder. He was so tempted to give Naruto a clue.

* * *

An entire damn day was spent with Naruto playing, feeding, cleaning and _talking_ to the fox. If there was ever a moment he got caught without that animal next to him it was only because he had to go and make something to eat. Damn those cute animals! If it weren't for the blond's happy mood, Obito would've long since let his green eyed monster take over and kicked the fur-ball out in the snow.

Jealously was an ugly thing, Obito knew that, but how could he help himself when it concerned Naruto?

Obito wasn't like this all the time. Not since meeting the energetic blond. He had fallen in love with this boy and he had fallen in love with him deeply. First time he realized that, Obito had been scared. He knew he wasn't gay and he knew that he liked women, but somehow no woman could make him feel the way Naruto did. Happy, relaxed, free and just himself. Not even his family was capable of doing that. Naruto had become his home. And boy, what ever was he ready to do to keep this home his alone.

Obito smiled at the memory. It was beautiful and alarming. Alarming because this blooming love had also awakened something else. Possessiveness.

Naruto grew into a young man who could have anyone he wanted. All he had to do was cock his finger and people would come running. But ever since that day when Naruto had kissed him and told Obito he doesn't want anyone except him, Obito had locked the blond in his personal cage. Naruto was his and if anyone didn't know that by now, he would enlighten them the hard way.

"My very own golden bird." Obito chuckled. He was possessive, jealous and hopelessly in love. So much that he was feeling threatened even by a small animal. "Man, I'm pathetic." Mentally slapping himself and turning away from the blond rolling around the floor with the 'Satan', Obito went up to his study. Since he's not going to get lucky tonight might as well go and bury himself in work.

He did however miss Naruto's eyes following him up the stairs. _'Silly man.'_ Resting his chin in his hands, Naruto looked down at the kit biting his own tail. "Time for you to go to bed, red." _'And time for grownups to play.'_

* * *

Obito's eyes grew tired. The warmth of the lightened fireplace and boring paperwork in hands weren't just lulling him to sleep, they were giving him a major headache too. Exasperated, he dropped the papers on his lap and rubbed his tired eyes. He couldn't believe he was doing work on a Saturday night. _'This is a fucking nightmare.'_

Staring wishfully at the dancing fire, Obito was tempted to 'feed' his working papers to the flames, if only they weren't so damn important. He dropped his head on the back of the couch. The whistles of the wind and heavy ice drops hitting the windows weren't helping much either. They were annoying.

Maybe he should just go to sleep…

Just then someone took the papers from his hands.

Blinking once then twice, Obito tried to make sure the picture he was seeing was not an illusion. Naruto came into view. He was wearing one of Obito's white shirts that hug teasingly on his shoulders and looked deliciously big for his lover's slim body. And if he wasn't mistaken, Obito had a perverted feeling that this thin article of clothing was the only thing Naruto had on.

Naruto slid his knees on either side of Obito's thighs and set on the elder's lap.

Obito was getting drawn into a dangerous zone. The submissive silence of his blond was awakening his inner demons.

Pulling the tucked shirt out of Obito's pants, Naruto snuck his hands beneath the fabric. Enticingly slow touches of his fingers tickled Obito's skin, moving over hard abs and chest before running them down with his nails. The man tried and failed to suppress a quiver.

Obito balled his hands. Those mischievous digits felt so good. He really wanted them somewhere lower but refused to do anything about it, allowing his lover freedom at his expense.

Naruto removed his hands and made quickly work undoing the buttons of Obito's shirt next, exposing that strong and powerful upper body to his eyes. Lips touched contracting stomach and his hands cupped Obito's crotch.

' _Shit.'_ Obito dropped his head back. God knows he waited for this.

The blond sat up on his knees to better look at Obito's closed eyes, slightly agape mouth and back titled head. The relaxed look on his boyfriend's face pleased Naruto greatly. Pushing the shirt off of the man's broad shoulders, Naruto dipped his head down to melt his lips with Obito's.

Black lust clouded eyes looked into half lidded blue. Captured and possessed by the stare, Obito felt himself drown in those deep pools of blue. Naruto's eyes were beautiful. So rare and precious. Eyes that no one else had, no one else owned… no one but _him_. Possessiveness struck him like lightning; Obito grabbed Naruto's pretty hips and slammed their bodies as close as possible.

Naruto tore his mouth away from Obito's with a loud gasp. His bare sex feeling every move behind the thin fabric, growing and making him jerk. Naruto clutched the man's shoulders and ground his hips forwards, wanting and craving for more friction.

Growling something animalistic, Obito fisted Naruto's golden locks and kissed him again, harder, forcing his tongue past white teeth and into the warmth.

Naruto whined. He hated and loved the harsh treatment. Catching Obito's tongue between his teeth, he sucked on it long enough to drive Obito crazy. All the while tightening his hold and grinding his pelvis over Obito's clothed but hardened cock.

Obito's brows furrowed as need increased to the point of pain. Blissful torture. Naruto was a sadist.

Remembering his previous intentions, Naruto's hands soon found themselves back on Obito's belt. Unclicking the belt and pulling the zipper down, Naruto slid his hand in…

A low growl escaped Obito's throat and Naruto suddenly found himself slammed against the floor.

"Ahh…" a gasp forced itself through his mouth before it was swallowed by Obito's demanding mouth.

Undoing his pants till the end, Obito spread Naruto's legs apart and slid his hands over tan thighs. The oversized shirt pooled around the hips.

Pushing himself up with his one elbow, the other hand in Obito's hair, Naruto stopped the kiss to stare at dark-coal eyes.

Obito smiled at his little love, pecked him on the lips and leeched on his neck. "Hold on to me."

Naruto's head tilted back. Obito positioned his pulsing erection between his legs and press against the opening…

Nothing happened.

Blue eyes blinked in rapid confusion. Obito had stopped. Turning his neck to the side he looked at his boyfriend in concern. "Obi-…" Obito was menacingly glaring at something. Turning his head further to the left, Naruto met two innocent ruby eyes blinking back at them.

' _Oh fuck.'_

"What is that _thing_ doing here?" hissed Obito, glaring at the quiet fox sitting by the door. Its curious expression regarded their position with a tilted head.

"Came to watch porn." Naruto replied sarcastically. "What do you _think_!?"

"I thought you were going to put it to sleep." _'Forever!'_ – was an unspoken wish.

"I did. Must've sensed no-one's around and felt lonely." Sighing, Naruto moved to get up but Obito grabbed his shoulders and pinned him back down. "What are you doing? We can't jus-…"

"Don't care anymore! We can! And we _will_! I am _not_ finished with you." Obito growled.

"In your dreams, you damn exhibitionist! No you don't! Not in front of innocent eyes you don't!"

"Innocent?!" Obito groaned in disbelief as Naruto pushed him off and picked the happily jumping fox up, leaving him alone with a huge boner. _'Tch. Innocent my ass!'_

* * *

Obito glared at the miserable man staring back at him. He can't remember the last time he'd seen him like this. Scowl in place, hair rugged and dark circles under irritated red eyes. It was tempting to punch the aggravating look right off the man's face and yell at him to get his shit straight… Only if the man wasn't himself. And punching yourself seemed really stupid.

Obito closed his eyes to the mirror and hung his head in defeat.

' _Cockblocked for two fucking nights!'_ Things like that had never happened to him before. … …Well ok, they had happen, but that was a really really long time ago. And it wasn't the problem he had now. The problem was getting his boyfriend to finally stop playing saint and let himself get fucked. But somehow it wasn't working while an animal was in the house.

"I hate animals." Putting on a robe, he exited the bathroom. It was past midnight and Naruto was probably asleep. _'That makes it three nights now. Damn it!'_ "And foxes I hate the most." Upon entering his and Naruto's room, Obito's eyes quickly fell on the sleeping occupant.

It was no secret to him that Naruto was a restless sleeper. And by the looks of it, he had already tossed enough to make a mess out of their bed. People might call him weird but Obito found this side of the blond quite appealing and cute. Plus – swallowing loudly, Obito pushed his body against the door and locked it – the positions Naruto chose to sleep in had a way of causing Obito a sheer number of nosebleeds, which intensified ever since he discovered that Naruto liked to sleep naked.

Naruto was lying on his back, head slightly to the side, lips partly opened, neck exposed, one arm dropped across his uncovered torso and the other lying next to his face on the pillow. The sheets were pooling across his most sensitive area. And his legs were exposed and bent, lying on one side, making it very difficult for someone to stop staring at them.

"Damn it." covering his eyes with his hand, Obito tried not to grin _too_ perversely. "Naruto, you bastard. You expect me to just go to sleep next to _this_?" If this wasn't someone screaming out to take them, then Obito didn't know what was.

Looking around the room, he made sure there were no annoying animals about and made his way to the bed.

"You better not complain afterwards." Dropping his robe on the floor, Obito climbed over Naruto's body.

Thighs tickling and foreign hands touching his body jerked Naruto awake. Unfocussed blue eyes blinked the sleep away. When did he fall asleep? A gentle kiss greeted Naruto's lips and suddenly nothing else mattered anymore.

Obito's hands masterfully snaked beneath the cover and dipped behind the small of the tan body's back.

"Obi-…" a moan cut Naruto off, his hips jerking up. The elder man's middle finger curved and teased the crack just below his tailbone.

"Are you intentionally trying to seduce me or are your dreams just that hot?"

"Wha-what are you taking ab-ah…!" Obito's finger push against his anus and Naruto's back arched involuntarily.

"Heh." Placing his right elbow besides Naruto's head, Obito lined the rest of his body with the golden skinned one. "Where's the animal?" he asked, his warm breath tickling Naruto's ear.

"In the kitchen…" the blond struggled with his words, "I placed some a-ah… food for h-him… and made a soft… little… mmm… bed…"

"Is it asleep?"

"Mmm…"

"It won't come?"

"N… no…"

Pleased with the answer, Obito leeched on Naruto's neck, "Good," and pushed the middle finger inside the tight heat.

"Oh fff-…!"

Biting Naruto's neck with more force, Obito lavishly sucked on the skin till he heard moans of pleasure grow into whimpers of pain. Letting the skin go, he looked over the reddened bruise greedily and licked it, he would've purred if he knew how.

"Obito," Naruto whined and rolled his hips, reminding Obito that there's something much more demanding he has to take care of.

Pushing the finger in till its knuckles, Obito's smirk grew as Naruto's body jerked and his breath hitched. "I haven't forgotten." He tore the sheets separating him from Naruto away.

A cold shiver ran over Naruto's body. He pulled the dark haired man down by his shoulders. Both moaned as their cocks touched heads roughly.

"Fuck!" Obito pushed his right knee under Naruto's thigh and rose up to gain some leverage. Naruto however didn't like the separation. Sliding his hands over the man's muscled back and raising his leg over Obito's tight ass, Naruto tugged the man back down at the same time as he hauled himself up.

Obito smirked, his already excited area just got even more excited. This eager boyfriend of his was not making it easy to hold back. Removing his finger from Naruto's ass, he pinned the blond's wrists against the matters. "No need to rush this, baby. We have an entire night ahead of us."

A sudden scrapping behind their bedroom door voided that thought.

' _I take that back. I take that back!'_ Obito knew damn well who that was.

"Is that the kit?" mind dazed, Naruto glanced over Obito's shoulder.

' _No fucking way in hell!'_ Obito was not going to let the darn thing ruin this night too.

Just as Naruto was about to say more, Obito slid his hand between them and grabbed the blond's member. Naruto's mouth flew open, granting Obito the opportunity to ravish it with his mouth.

The scrapping got quicker and louder.

' _I'm going to kill it!'_ Growling into the kiss, Obito squeezed his fingers around Naruto's cock, forcing the struggling man's mind away from the stupid animal. Unfortunately, that didn't help…

The damn fox suddenly cried out. Its pitiful loud whine was all it took for Naruto to get his hands free and push Obito away. Damn, for his size Naruto was pretty strong.

Naruto hurried to get off the bed and to the depressed kit's help. He didn't get far. His ankle was suddenly grabbed and he was dragged back towards the glaring Obito, who quickly straddled him.

"You are not opening that damned door!" The possessive Uchiha said it as if it was a matter of life and death.

"But Obito…"

"But nothing!" pushing Naruto's wrists on either side of his head, Obito bit the blond's junction.

"Itah… Obi… please… let him… in," gasped Naruto, vainly pushing the 'hungry' man away. Tiny yapping sounds were gradually fading from his earshot. "He… s-scared…"

"No," came a blunt reply and Obito silenced his lover with another harsh kiss.

For a few blissful seconds everything went quiet on the other side of the door.

' _Finally.'_

Until a loud bang made them stop.

Obito couldn't believe what was happening.

Another bang rattled the door and a pained yelp followed.

"Shit… he's going to kill himself," untangling himself from Obito and rolling off the bed, Naruto ran to the door. Unlocking it, Naruto blinked as a flash of red ran past him and, unable to slow down, crashed into a nightstand. Apparently the little fox was in the middle of trying to break down the door.

Obito burst out laughing.

Hissing at the man to shut up, Naruto gingerly picked the bemused fox up. "You poor thing. You want to sleep on our bed tonight?"

Obito's smirk fell, "Naruto, don't you dar-…"

"Come on then."

The fuming man was completely ignored. Naruto sat the fox on the pillow and watched the kit circled around it before snuggling in the softness of the fabric, his tail hitting the cushions happily.

Naruto awed. Obito growled.

* * *

Cup in hand, arms crossed and a scowl in place, Obito stood by the window and glared the snow down. Maybe if he looked hard enough it would melt and then there'd be no problem getting rid of their supposedly one night guest which has long since overstayed its welcome.

"Obito. I'm taking the kit outside."

Obito's eyes widened and he looked up at the sky. Was there any way to say 'thank you' without jumping up from joy like a fool? He turned to his boyfriend standing in the middle of the living room. The red fur-ball was sleeping contentedly in his arms. _'Is he planning to kick the animal out while it's not conscious? Didn't know you were that cruel, Naruto.'_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Obito's eyes widened once more, this time from shock at what came out of his mouth. _'Now wait a minute! What the hell happened to 'would you like me do it instead' ?'_

"Of course. He should learn to go outside for his breaks. I can't have him peeing all over our floor."

"Peeing?" But of course, it was only a wishful thinking that Naruto would ever kick the animal out of the house.

"So. Wanna come?"

* * *

After helping Naruto shovel the mountain of snow in the backyard, Obito decided to stay out for a bit and watch an amusing scene unfold.

The fox had freaked out so bad the second Naruto placed its paws on the snowy ground that it jumped right back on the blond's face. The poor man was cursing and struggling to remove the fox from his person. That of course didn't go too well, as he slipped and tumbled into one of the many snow piles.

Shocked even more, the kit yelped and clawed his way under Naruto's shirt. Naruto never screamed so loudly before.

Obito thought it was justice getting revenge for him on those two – the stupid fox for ruining his sex life and Naruto for denying him sex. But if he looks on the bright side, all these days that he's been left without any fun will just be add to the growing debt list which Naruto will have to pay him back in full. With interest of course. Lots and lots of interest. His mind was already supplying him with forbidden ideas that he could force Naruto to do.

So immersed in his perverted fantasies, Obito didn't see a flying snowball come at him till it hit him square in the forehead. " _Ite_!"

Naruto laughed his heart out. While Obito was busy thinking god knows what, Naruto had already managed to coax the kit out and have him bravely walk around the snow without any worry.

Obito brushed the wet snow falling in his eyes and made a mad dash towards Naruto.

"Oh shit!" Realizing the danger too late, Naruto didn't have time to escape. Obito tackled him back into the snow pile. Both of them rolled around till Obito sat himself on top of Naruto.

Grabbing a handful of snow, he flashed Naruto one of his dangerous smirks.

"No, Obito. Don't! No! Noooooo!" Naruto's skin was shaken to the bone as cold frosty bits got pushed underneath his cloths. "You asshole! I Hate YOU!"

"And I love you." Clearly happy with himself, Obito kissed the angry blond. Naruto's anger melted just as quickly as the snow on his trembling skin.

The fox's ears twitched curiously. Once again he was hearing those odd whining sounds coming from the two creatures who took him to their warm nest.

It was still very difficult to understand their spoken language but whenever they made such throaty sounds as now he was pretty sure that he could comprehend the meaning. Although it didn't exactly sound like the language he spoke, still, it was similar. And compared to how complex and unnecessary they used their mouths to produce other noises, the fox thought that he'd rather stick to the throaty side of their communication. That he could understand.

And from what he had understood so far, those whines meant that they were calling for him.

Running towards the two, the fox jumped on the bigger man's back. He was more than sure his interpretation was on mark. After all, whenever his sunny haired mother-father-figure made sounds like that, he got fed, cuddled and loved. So what else could they have meant?

"Get the heck off my back," hissed Obito.

"Tsk. Stop being so rude to him, Obito. He's just a baby." Naruto picked the kit up. Wet paws settled on his chest and a cold moist muzzle brushed with Naruto's nose, causing one of the two to giggle.

Obito's eyelids dropped halfway. Ok, if he looked past the hellish red eyes, mad red fur and imagined demon horns sprouting from the fox's head, he could see a slight appeal towards the annoying creature. It made Naruto happy.

Maybe… just maybe he could admit for this brief moment that the animal wasn't all that bad; and if he looked really really _really_ hard – it was kind of cute too. _'I'm never telling Naruto that.'_

A perfectly shaped fat snowflake dropped on top of the fox's nose. The kit sneezed and patted his snout. Snow started falling.

Blue eyes looked up in wonder. Thousands of thick white icy flakes descended from the grayish clouds. It was beautiful. Holding the kit close to his chest, Naruto pecked Obito's cheek.

"Make a wish."

Obito made a wish alright. _'I wish to have sex.'_

* * *

Contrary to what Obito believed, Naruto was becoming just as depressed for sex as he was. They haven't accomplished anything for three whole nights and today it would be the fourth if he doesn't do anything about it.

News were still on high alert and advised people not to leave their homes. And by the looks of it, Naruto doubted there'd be any changes in the morning too. The snow was heavily coming down on them once more. So what the hell…

Turning the TV off and making sure the little guy's sleeping in his temporary bed, Naruto ran up the stairs. They're not going to work tomorrow so there's no need to worry for any lack of sleep.

Obito jumped in his seat, not expecting to have the study door open so abruptly and loudly.

"What's up?" He looked on confused as Naruto approached closer and closer and wow. Obito felt completely lost for a moment there. Well… not that he was complaining for getting his work interrupted again but he wasn't quite prepared when Naruto clutched his hair, climbed into his lap and mashed their lips together. Enviously sucking the breath out of him and shamelessly grinding his pelvis.

"What's this all of a sudden?"

Lips moved across Obito's cheek and to his ear. "Come to bed with me. Now." Naruto pushed his tongue inside Obito's ear.

The man's response was immediate.

Naruto grinned excitedly as Obito threw him on their bed. His back bounced against the matters slightly.

Obito kneeled above Naruto's thighs, swiftly removing his own sweater and shirt.

Hungry blue eyes drank in the view of exposed abs and strong chest. All this belong to him. Naruto pushed his knee between Obito's legs. He could feel the hardness.

Obito smacked Naruto's thigh, "Behave." His eyes didn't leave the sight of the displayed treat below while he worked on removing the belt.

A long red ear twitched responsively. There went those sounds again. They were calling for him. Opening his red eyes, the fox kit yawned and turned to the direction of the moans. In all honestly, he was becoming slightly annoyed with this. Why couldn't they let him sleep? Unwillingly, he rose to his paws and paddled up the stairs.

Obito and Naruto were gone to the world. Their clothes thrown left or right. Bodies fidgeting. Lips kissing. Legs intertwining. Hips rocking. And hands working over the heats.

Obito sucked in a gulp of air. His dick rubbing against Naruto's and their hands stimulating the sensation felt wonderful but it wasn't enough. He wanted so much more. Sitting on the back of his legs, he took Naruto by the waist and pulled him up.

Naruto's knees bent and he slid into Obito's lap. His inner thighs felt the sharp of Obito's hips and the head of the hardened dick against his ass. Bodies sitting closely and noses touching, Naruto panted soft puffs of air against Obito's lips. "Don't stop."

"I wo-…"

"Grrr"

Blue eyes shot open. Good god, that wasn't Obito.

"Are you shitting me?" wide black eyes stared incredulously at the growling fox in the opened bedroom door.

Naruto also stared in shock. The little guy was actually growling at them. That had to be the first time he'd seen him do that. Though upon closer look, Naruto noticed that the growl lacked in threat and anger. To him the kit looked more annoyed than angry, which was actually pretty funny. Was he annoyed with what they were doing?

Obito on the other hand didn't see anything funny about this situation. The fox was seriously getting on his last nerves. "If you don't leave now, I will chop off your balls." Obito was sure to make himself clear, stressing each word through grit teeth.

The fox kit whined. Something was wrong. Even though his new mother-figure seemed no different from before, the bigger creature was giving him a sense of fret; he looked scary. The kit didn't understand what was happening. Could it be that he had interpreted the sounds wrong?

Having had enough of this, Naruto cupped Obito's cheeks and turned his face away from glare-killing the poor kit. "Leave him alone, Obito."

Obito was surprised when Naruto pulled him in a deep lip-lock.

"Naru… what are you doing?"

"Relax. He doesn't even know what we're doing."

Obito smirked, "And you were calling _me_ an exhibitionist?" Naruto wasn't too successful in hiding his embarrassment. "Well look how innocent fall."

"Shut up." Adorable or not but after days of ruined 'fun' even Naruto was getting a bit pissed with the fox kit's interruptions. He will never tell Obito that.

Catching Naruto's wrists, Obito pushed him onto the bed. "Sorry, _saiai_. But just so everyone knows, all _this_ …," he underlined Naruto's body, "…is for _my_ eyes only. And if anyone as much as glimpses at you, I will break their limbs." Facing the fox, Obito's smirk turned crooked, "And that includes all little, _adorable_ parasites I allow to stay in my house." _'See Naruto? I can be nice if I want to.'_

Naruto's eye twitched irritated. He quickly took advantage of the sidetracked man and rolled them over, topping above. "Stop looking so smug possessive bastard." Without any warning, he pushed himself down and swallowed Obito whole.

"Holy fu-fuck!" Obito's hips jerked and hands fisted the golden locks. He was not ready for that.

Naruto moaned, holding his gag-reflex and welcoming the heat deeper into his contracting throat. Slowly, he started setting a steady pace. Sliding the member out and then sucking it back in; all the time, the tips of his teeth purposely grazed bulging veins of his boyfriend's engorged cock.

Obito was in fucking heaven. His fingers clenched and unclenched the soft locks with each sensitive touch. Shit, every little thing there was fucking sensitive.

The fox kit really didn't know what to do. There were too many sounds from the two – whining, moaning and even growling. What did they mean? What was going on? And what the hell were they both doing? Hold on! Could it be that his mother was in pain? Was the bigger one causing him pain?

The fox growled at the thought, his fur rising on the back. Well the bigger man never gave him any reason to be liked. In fact, he never treated him to anything.

Obito scowled at the growling 'bug'. "Don't test me, _mutt_! Or-… shit!" his warning faded under a sudden gasp. His back arching from wonders Naruto's mouth was doing to his cock.

Gritting his sharp teeth, the fox yapped.

A vein popped. Obito grabbed his pillow and threw it at the shocked fox. "Shut the hell up!"

Yelping in surprise, the kit quickly ran away, making a certain Uchiha terribly pleased with oneself.

Naruto released the erect cock with an accusing look.

"What?" Obito shrugged innocently.

"Stop bothering him."

"Who's bothering?!"

Crawling on top of the picky man, Naruto pressed their lips together. His teeth and tongue pried Obito's lips open.

While immersed, Obito didn't notice Naruto sit on his erection until he ground his ass over its entire length. Obito sucked in a sharp breath through his nose. He gripped his lover's soft globes and pushed them down harder.

Naruto twitched and whimpered, his body trembling every time Obito's cock brushed over his sensitive ring.

Obito's fingers curled impatiently. He wanted to enter, damn, Obito wanted to enter now. But a more sadistic part of him wished to tournament his boyfriend and him until one of them finally snaps.

Soft paws stealthily made their way back to the room. Determined red eyes gleamed in the dark as they stared intensely at the moving pair. Ok, so maybe the big one wasn't hurting his mother, since the blond was topping the other. And yet, what were they doing?

Obito's eyes narrowed. He didn't need to look to confirm the return of the adorable bastardy. Grasping the back of Naruto's neck, he switched their positions, pressing his little blond into the mattress and deepening the kiss while trying to black out the darn pest distracting him from his pleasure.

Angry, the fox kit barked and ran towards the bed. He demanded answers. Catching the hanging side of the sheets with his baby teeth, he ripped and tugged at them from side to side.

Apparently Obito wasn't as patient as one had hoped. Growing irritated, he broke the kiss and lifted the sheet up – along with it came the little 'devil' still holding the fabric between its grit teeth.

"Say your prayers, _muffy_!" Obito wasn't allowed to touch the fox as ruthless Naruto suddenly grabbed him by his beautiful hair and wrestled him back into the bed.

"Obey! Or I'm kicking you out of bed tonight!" Naruto straddled the man's waist and bit his throat.

Obito groaned in pain. Naruto wasn't being gentle with him. _'Not that it's not turning me on.'_ Inwardly overjoyed, Obito relaxed and allowed his boyfriend the freedom of expression. From the corner of his eye he noticed that the walking _fur of coat_ had fallen to the ground and begun fighting with the sheets that dropped on top of it. That brought a satisfied grin to the man's lips.

Finally freed, the kit shook off and looked up at his mother, who appeared to be feasting on the bigger creature's body. And it was odd, because with each bit he wasn't tearing anything off. Not understanding this and hating the ambiguity, the kit started yapping three times a second.

There was suddenly a loud roar from the bed and the next thing the wide-eyed kit knew was that he was running from the room in lightning speed as a wave of various objects went flying after him.

"OBITO!"

"WHAT!?"

"You're a brutal dick!"

"Hn." Patting himself for his genius, Obito gleefully went back to claiming his well-deserved prize for chasing the 'devil' away. The prize however wasn't returning his affection anymore.

"Come on, Naruto. Stop pouting."

Blue eyes narrowed at him. "You know, you could at least be a little gentler with him. He's just a clueless kit. Cut him some slack."

If Obito had to tell the truth, the fact that Naruto was defending someone from him was freaking aggravating. Think of him as selfish, but he was Naruto boyfriend and the blond should consider his feelings first and foremost. "What about me then?" he asked. "Is it too much to ask for one night alone without the harassment from a stupid animal? Just one night would be enough… one hour even… heck – _ten fucking minutes_!" If he could have ten minutes without that _walking coat_ interrupting them, he'd die happy. Obito sighed, this was becoming exasperating. "You know… I can't even remember when the last time we held each other like this was."

Naruto's eyes dropped. He remembered. _'Twelve days ago.'_ With his and Obito's busy working schedule it was rare for them to get much time off, even during the weekends. Naruto now realized that he should've considered the luck of having these extra days off because of the weather, but instead how did he spend them? Definitely not with Obito.

Obito circled Naruto into his arms. "I really miss having you just to myself."

Obito was right. Why was Naruto even killing time getting angry when there was a man he hadn't had for so long? "I'm sorry. I miss you too." He hugged Obito and kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

Obito huffed. What the heck was that kiss? Turning his head, he crashed his lips with Naruto's. Fuck this. He wasn't going to waste more time. He thrust two fingers into his lover's sweet entrance.

While the couple proceeded to make a mess of each other, they failed to notice the brave return of certain someone.

The kit was on guard while he crept closer to the fidgeting couple. He stopped at the foot of the bed and looked up. The bed seemed extremely high but he was determined. He really wanted to know what they were doing. His first two jumps were painful failures; but luckily, he made it up on the third. Making his first step on the bed, the kit sank within the puffy sheets with a start.

Two other occupants on the bed didn't even flinch, too busy rutting and sucking out their souls.

A loud gasp from Naruto surprised the little fox who was yet again fighting with the nasty sheets.

Naruto hissed in pain, his insides clenching as Obito added third and fourth finger. Bastard Uchiha was extremely lucky Naruto wasn't punching his pretty face in. Fingers were rubbing his prostate just that good. He pulled Obito in an openmouthed kiss.

Stealthily, the little fox approached the pair. He tilted his head in curiously, confused by their position and actions. Were they eating face? How did that work? Was there food in their mouths? Sneaking closer, he sniffed Naruto's face; at that very moment, someone grabbed his tail.

The fox yelped right into Naruto's ear who freaked out and clamped down his teeth.

Obito didn't even have a chance to look what he had blindly grabbed as sharp teeth suddenly sank into his tongue. Obito's scream nearly woke up an entire neighborhood.

"THAT'S IT!" Beyond angered, Obito jumped off the bed and chased after the runaway fox.

Naruto was pissed. Fucking pissed and horny! For fuck's sake, nothing was going right! "The hell with today!" He growled in annoyance and buried himself under the covers. Obito and that fox could both just go to hell!

It took two broken vases, three yelps, one painful tumble off the stairs followed by another yell from Obito and one loud slam of the main door before Obito returned.

' _Fucking finally!'_ Obito smacked his hands, job well done. Dumb fox was out and now it was time to use these hands of his and get this night going. Climbing on the bed, he straddled the back of Naruto's thighs.

Naruto's irritation was gone the moment those hands began massaging his tense back. Man, he hate-loved when Obito did that. Fingers stretched and squeezed over the small of his back and Naruto couldn't stop the purrs of pleasure.

Obito smirked, knowing just where to push to loosen his boyfriend up. "Shall we continue?"

"As long as you're satisfied." Naruto sent him a small glare, silently reminding Obito who was the most impatient of them when it counted.

"Yes, highness." Meddling covers were quickly removed and their bodies rejoined. He loved the fit of Naruto's body against his. So smooth, so perfect, so dangerous… _'And so mine.'_

Naruto sighed in content, his hips moving and pushing back into Obito's. The long member nestling his cleft grew erect with each slight thrust. He could feel pre-cum drop, sliding in between his ass cheeks, its slickness lubing up the growing cock.

Sitting up on his heels, Obito turned Naruto on his back and drew him closely by the hips.

Naruto trembled in anticipation. His skin feeling the touch of Obito's hot cock pocking so close to his heat. Obito smirked, pressing and rubbing the head of his dick teasingly against the tight ring, but he didn't breach.

Naruto whimpered, hands clenching the sheets, head falling back and his feet circling around Obito's back, pleading with him to enter already. "You bastard."

Obito chuckled. Yes, enough was enough. Entangling his fingers with Naruto's, he pushed them to the bed and pushed his hips forward.

Movements froze and two pairs of eyes stared at one another.

But of course, for the nth time a very loud, annoying and undoubtedly familiar yap had interrupted them. It was the little fox barking outside their window. However it wasn't like the usual fox cry they'd gotten used to. It was desperate, frightened and tearful.

Obito momentarily hated that sound. Hated it because it was making him listen and care.

Naruto blinked in shock, his mind finally clearing out. What have they done? He was just a small fox kit. Sure he proved himself to be a little annoying with his interruptions but wasn't kicking him out just going a bit too far? Alarmed eyes looked up at his boyfriend.

Obito didn't like the guilt on his boyfriend's face. He sternly shook his head. No, no way was he going to have second thoughts about what he did.

The kit's voice grew smaller, thinner and weaker. It was pathetic and so very fucking painful to listen to. Obito's heart started hurting.

Ok! So he kicked the fox out. So what? It's not like it doesn't know how to handle the harsh weather, which it probably never experienced before … … .

Fuck

Obito groaned. What the hell was he thinking? He threw out a defenseless and (can't believe he's saying this) innocent 'pup' out into that horrible weather just because it didn't know better? Yes, he's aware that he wanted to get rid of the freaking rodent from the very beginning, but now that it actually happened his asshole of a conscious decided to wake up and stab him in the back. So what the fuck was he supposed to do?!

' _Maybe… maybe it'll be alright in the end. It's an animal and it has instincts and shit. It should be alright in the cold, the wind … and snow … and … blizzard … … …'_ This wasn't helping.

He glanced at his quiet boyfriend and by god did he regret doing that. Naruto was _not_ helping him either, not with that pleading look of his.

' _Oh fuck me.'_

Defeated, Obito dropped his forehead on the smaller man's chest. "I really hate that fox."

Naruto threaded his fingers through Obito's dark hair. It's moments like these that remind him why he fell in love with this man in the first place.

* * *

Ten minutes later Obito returned to the bedroom, a shaking bundle of trouble in his arms.

He carefully passed the kit to Naruto who hastily pressed the animal to his chest to give it warmth, not even bothered by the melting lumps of snow sticking to its fur. The fox whimpered while Naruto rubbed its back and smooched its face with apologetic kisses.

Commemorating the picture to his memory Obito left the room with the following thought – Naruto has a very big and caring heart. He has to be one lucky son of a bitch – and by that Obito meant himself.

After hanging his coat in the lobby and locking the doors shut, Obito lastly headed for the bed. A small lamp on the night stand produced enough glow for him to see the two occupants on the bed. Naruto lay on his side, the fox pressed to his stomach and an arm dropped over its red back. The fox was still bit shaky but Naruto's hand petting its body soothed it down. Both were content and at peace.

At least someone was happy.

' _Well… what can you do'_ Obito switched off the lights and climbed under the covers, spooning against Naruto's back. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped that come morning he'll still remember what sex was once like.

As soon as Obito settled, Naruto pushed his back to him and tucked his head under the bigger man's chin. "I love you." he whispered sleepily.

Obito's lips lifted at the corners and he dropped his arm around Naruto's middle, holding him close. "Love you too."

At the very least there was something peaceful and pleasantly warm about this.

* * *

Next morning was like a beginning of new hope. The blizzard had ended, snow was melting, roads were opened and Naruto had taken the fox to the shelter. Obito couldn't be happier. Of course he would've been much happier if he wasn't stuck in his study finishing the stupid paperwork.

Once the clock hit four, a fat dot was placed and Obito dropped his pen with a relieved sigh, "Done."

A click of the lock and jingle of keys signaled Naruto's return.

Throwing the finished workload on the desk, Obito sank in his chair and waited for Naruto to come up to greet him. Today will _finally_ be the day they will make _sweet music_ together. Thank god they weren't called in for work.

Though as soon his boyfriend entered the study, Obito wished he'd go straight back out. Naruto came in with a big grin and a big red problem in his arms.

"Obito. I've got great news."

"Now hold on a minute. Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you supposed to take it to the shelter?" Obito wasn't loosening his glare, that fox deserved every bit of its nastiness.

Naruto sat on the corner of the desk. "I wanted to take him to the vet first. They checked him over and gave him all required shots against any illnesses." Naruto playfully picked the fox over his head. "You my brave boy. Didn't even cry when they stuck a needle in him."

Obito drummed his fingers, his expression lacking any interest. "So… now that that's done, when are you going to release it?" Now that Naruto had properly prepared the fox for the wild, he should start preparing for some hot steamy celebration in the master's bedroom. Obito's head was full of ideas… or as it was about to reveal – wishful thinking.

Looking into red eyes, Naruto smiled when the kit placed one of his paws on his marked cheek. "Obito. I'm keeping him."

A glass in the distance shattered and Obito's world crumbled. "…What?"

"I think I'll name him Kurama. Kind a suits, don't you think? A bit mischievous and all." Placing the small fox on Obito's desk, Naruto almost screamed when Obito shot up from his chair, his eyes wide and expression shocked.

"You're keeping it?!"

"Well yeah. I mean, I thought that after yesterday it was pretty clear that I wou-…"

"No. No-no-no… Naruto no. _Please_ reconsider!"

Obito's desperate pleas and Naruto's nervous chuckle completely distracted them from the small fox. Since last night, the kit had given up on trying to understand those two. Nothing they did made sense to him anymore. So from now on, whenever he hears them say something – he'll just ignore them.

And knowing that the big creature would get angry with him no matter what he does, he decided to keep his mouth shut and not tell them about a very pressing issue he had to take care of.

Pulling his haunch up, the kit answered nature's call on the stack of Obito's very important documents.

The End!

Merry Christmas! XD


End file.
